


abyss

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	abyss

He is marooned on a planet.

Where a man with tri coloured eyes saves him.

He follows the man.

And regains a part of himself. 

He is fixed.


End file.
